Coming Back
by Divinorse
Summary: Sam x Rory. Rory's left Ohio for Ireland, and Sam's having trouble letting go. Was a oneshot, couldn't resist writing more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, you've reached Rory Flanagan. Sorry I didn't pick up your call, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you!"  
>'To rerecord your message, press the hash key.'<p>

"Right. Okay. Man, this is harder than I thought. Hi, Rory. It's Sam. I just wanted to see how you're doing now that you're back in Ireland, what you're up to these days. I - I miss you, Rors. I miss the way you'd smile every time you caught anyone's eye, regardless of whether or not they liked you. I miss the way your eyes sparkled whenever you got excited, and how in the sun you could see a hint of green in them. I miss how you always smelled like…Well, I can't really identify your smell as anything other than YOUR smell. I miss the way you'd take my hand and smile over at me every time someone complained about their family, because you knew how it felt to be away from your family, and how much family really means. I miss the way you would just hold me when we were alone. No talking, just us being together. I miss your kisses most of all - from the brisk pecks on the cheek when we were out in public to the ones you'd give me when we were home alone, which were much different! I love you, Rory. And I know this is incredibly selfish of me to ask, but…I want you back. Here with me, so that I don't have to miss all that stuff. So that I can wake up and you'll be there next to me, doing that adorable little snuffly thing you do when you're asleep. And when you wake up, I'll be right there, like I always have been. I know I've just said this, but…I love you, Rory Flanagan. Please don't already have fallen in love with somebody else."

Sigh. Hash key.

"Hey, Rory, it's Sam! Just calling to see how you're doing now you're back over there. Don't be a stranger!"

Hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I know this was meant to be a oneshot, but I'll probably end up doing more of these. _**The stuff in this writing is what Rory's thinking.**_)

…

**New email message**

**To: Sam Evans**

**Subject: Hey! :)**

Dear Sam,

I got your voicemail! I'm sorry I haven't been in contact sooner. I've been so busy back here, you wouldn't believe! _**No I haven't. I just can't find the right words to say to you.**_I love being back in Ireland! _**I don't; I'd much rather just take my family and bring them to Ohio too so I can still see them and you.**_ My parents say hi, by the way. _**Only because I never stop talking to them about you.**_ How's life in Ohio or Kentucky or wherever you're living now? _**Have you met someone else? I bet you have, haven't you? You only called to tell me that.**_ I miss you. And everyone else, obviously! _**But you the most. I don't want to be back here in Ireland. I want to be back at the Pierces; I want to be yelled at by Santana for still existing, and for you to defend me, and then when we're in the guest room, I want you to tell me not to listen to her because none of it is true. I want to not believe you and so you try and prove it to me by kissing me sweetly and telling me you wouldn't kiss just anyone like that. **_Hope New Directions are doing okay. _**Has someone come and replaced me? Are they better than me?**_

Speak to you soon! _**I hope. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you.**_

Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Next chapter will be fic-y, but probably late because Christmas and stuff.)

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Sam?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Ah, I'm grand. You?"

"Heh, I've missed hearing that."

"Hearing what?"

"You know. 'Ah, I'm grand!' That."

"That was a terrible accent, Sam. I'm almost offended."

"Shut up, Rory."

"You still haven't answered me."

"Huh?"

"I asked how _you_ were!"

"Oh! I'm fine, too."

"Good. How's McKinley?"

"Same as usual. We're yet to find someone to fill your gap, though. Puck says he can get Lauren Zizes back on board easily enough."

"I have no idea who she is."

"Don't worry. So how's Ireland?"

"It's alright. Glad to be home."

"Oh…You like being back at home, then?"

"Well, it's where me family are!"

"Of course…"

"Speakin' of, how are your siblin's?"

"They're…Awesome, yeah."

"Sam, can I tell ya somethin'? Only it's been playing on me mind all week, and I can't get it out of me head."

"Sure, Rory! What's on your mind?"

"Well…You. I can't stop thinkin' about you, Sam Evans. About how much I miss you and want you and about how much you think about me and even _if_ you think about me…And then me mind wanders to the point when I find out you've moved on from me totally, for someone better. An' I just needed to tell ya that so I can get it out of my head at last."

"Rory…I –"

"Have already moved on and it was stupid of me to think otherwise. I get it."

"Not at all. In fact, it's the complete opposite. I never stop thinking about you, Rory. And I always feel so…so _selfish_ because you need to be with your family and yet I want you here, all to myself, where I know nobody can take you from me."

"Nobody could ever keep me away from you, Sam. I…I love you."

"I love you too, Rors. And I miss you like hell."

"I miss you too! Oh, okay, wait there! … '_Thanks, Ma! thanks, Da! Love you both!_' … Sam?"

"Rory?"

"What are you doing on the 19th?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"You're meeting me at the airport."

"_What?_ No way, there's no way you can afford to stay here for a few days, and then there's the whole thing of saying goodbye again –"

"Not when the ticket I'm buying is one-way."

"Wha– But your parents!"

"Are selling the house and will move over shortly after. I was merely asking them if I could live in the house we've bought over there for a month or so."

"But, wait…All that stuff about –"

"It's like you don't want me to go!"

"Oh no, I do! I'm trying to make sense of it all. What about that stuff you said about how you didn't want me to have moved on?"

"Well, it's better that I figure it out _before_ I move back rather than have me heart broken by you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And I promise you, I'll never break your heart. Because it's not only mine, but my most prized possession."

"Aw, Sam…I'd better go and get ready. See you on the 19th!"

"Bye, Rory!"


End file.
